


When Urbosa's away, the dumbasses shall play

by Lasoona



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Link gets up to mischief, Zelda "reluctantly" joins him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasoona/pseuds/Lasoona
Summary: Link invents shield surfing and Zelda "reluctantly" goes along with it. Daruk attempts to be the responsible adult while Urbosa's gone and fails miserably while Revali just looks forward to Link crashing.





	When Urbosa's away, the dumbasses shall play

**Author's Note:**

> Me and some friends were discussing what dumbassery Zelda and the champions would get up to, and here we are.

"You know this is an absolutely terrible idea, right?" Link glanced back at the princess behind him, giving what he hoped was a reassuring smile. To be honest, he wasn't entirely sure about this himself, but he'd be damned if he gave Revali something else to use against him. Besides, it looked like it might be fun.

The hulking frame of their goron friend came to a stop at his side, "Hey Link, maybe we should... find a slightly smaller hill? Maybe?"

The Hylian quirked an eyebrow. Daruk was trying a bit too hard to be the responsible one, Link knew him too well to be fooled into thinking the old man didn't want to see him fly down the hill on his shield. Must be a side affect of Urbosa being away on business back in the Gerudo desert.

Zelda gave out a huff, throwing her hair back with a dramatic flick of her wrist, "Oh Daruk, you don't give my Knight enough credit."

Well that was rather nice of her. More than usual...

"He will at least give the healers back at the castle a good challenge, they haven't had to concoct a good health potion in centuries" Oh there it was. Thanks for the vote of confidence, Princess. If only Mipha was here, he wouldn't end up at the mercy of the Hylian Medical Corp if he messed up. Unfortunately she'd been called back as well, something about a possible new discovery with Vah Ruta.

"Oh goodie, I can't wait."

Oh right, Revali was here, too. And he had that annoying smirk on his face again. Link tried to keep a passive expression, he really did, but he couldn't help but glare at the Rito.

Daruk let out a rumbling sigh, "Alright fine, just don't die or Urbosa will kill me too. You got this, Link," With that, the Goron set him off with a pat on the back. A pat that sent the much smaller Hylian flying forwards several feet before he regained his balance, "Us Goron's can just roll down hills like this," he boomed, "Lets see if this thing you've come up with is anywhere near as fun!"

Zelda had been awfully quiet, which usually meant she was debating something with herself. With a glance and a thumb jerked towards the top of the hill, he began the climb, a small smile flitting across his lips as the telltale rustle of cloth and a sharp exhale through the nose was followed by footsteps accompanying him. The Hylian duo reached the crest in short order, taking a moment to enjoy the view from the top. Link couldn't help but think that, upon further examination, the hill looked a lot steeper now that he was up here. Without taking his eyes off the slope he unhooked his Hylian shield and shoved it towards the Princess.

Zelda huffed, "Excuse me? This was your idea, you can't get cold feet now, and you especially can't push it onto me," Her lips spread into a playful smirk, "What would Revali think after you hyped this up and then I'm the first one to come down the hill?"

Damn, she had him there. Shoulders sagging in defeat, Link approached the edge of the slope, setting the shield on the grassy edge. He knew what he needed to do, the problem was, could he balance properly so he didn't fulfill Revali's wish and reach the bottom of the hill on his face. Balancing on the shield on his back foot, he was attempting to mentally prepare himself when he heard footstpes approach from behind. He had barely registered Zelda's "What's wrong? Need a little _push_?" before he felt hands on his back and suddenly found himself swearing to Hylia that he'd get her back for this. As he began his sudden decent, his wobbly footing nearly sent his new shield surfing career to an early grave. Through some luck, and no small amount of arm flailing, Link managed to regain his balance. As a test of the shield's stability, he gave a small rock back and forth, yelping as he shot to the side, narrowly avoiding a boulder jutting from the hillside as he shot across before straightening back out. Though the smooth surface of the boulder did give him an idea. A bad one, most likely, but an idea nonetheless. He spotted a second boulder fast approaching and lined himself up as best he could. Crouching for more stability, he was soon embraced by that familiar queasy feeling of weightlessness. Only after the fact did he realize he hadn't thought about how he was going to keep the shield underneath him. The grim thought that Revali was gonna have a field day with this flitted across his mind as the ground rushed up to meet him.

* * *

 

"What's wrong, Link? Need a little  _push_?" Zelda quickly took advantage of her sneak attack and put all her weight behind her shove, effectively launching Link into his journey down the hill. Zelda wondered if she had been a bit too mean, but easily rationalized the thought away. This was just retaliation for all the pranks Link had played on her afterall. Her favorite dress was still drying from that bucket he had set over her chamber door just that morning. Though she wasn't sure how effective she had been, as once he caught his balance, Link made this new "Shield surfing" thing look rather effortless. At least, until he nearly careened into a boulder. She took her eyes off the boy's back to begin her walk down the hill, only to look back just in time to see him fly off yet another boulder... and the shield.

"Oh Goddess."

With the need to get down the hill much more urgent, Zelda thanked the goddess yet again that today was not a formal occasion that required a dress. It was much easier to side-step down the hill in her pants and boots. Upon reaching the bottom, she found Link propped against Daruk's massive side, a breathless sigh of relief breaking from her lungs.

"Is he alright?"

"Oh yeah, it was a rather spectacular fall if I do say so myself," Revali crossed his arms, looking rather pleased with himself.

The Princess however, was smoldering, "Revali now is really not the time," The glare the Rito recieved sending him a step backwards.

Daruk waved both of them off, "Oh Princess, don't mind him. The poor bird was nearly sick with worry when Link landed in front of us."

"I was not"

"Okay sure," Daruk let out a laugh, "Anyways, he's fine, just gonna be a bit bruised tomorrow."

Another look at Link's still form had her frowning once more, "Why is he like that, then?"

"Oh, he;s just embarassed and trying to act asleep to avoid it," Daruk then gave the boy a shove and he shot to his feet, face red with embarassment.

Zelda couldn't help but giggle, "Oh Link, no need to worry, this is hardly the most dangerous thing you've done," Her expression shifted and became much more solemn, "Though I am... sorry, for pushing you."

When Link simply smiled and waved it off, she let loose a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She might not have been very fond of Link at first, but she'd come to see him as a good friend, and the last thing she wanted was to jeopardize that because she got carried away trying to have fun.

"Well, better get you cleaned up Link," Daruk grunted, "Otherwise Urbosa'll have my hide if she finds out I let you pull a stunt like this."

Zelda had to agree, while not super strict or anything, Urbosa was definitely like the mother of the group, which meant getting told off for doing dangerous things like surfing down a rocky hill on a shield. As Daruk finished, she head Link's breath catch in his throat and turned to see what was wrong. At first she thought he was staring at Daruk, but quickly realized he was looking  _behind_ the goron. To where... Urbosa... was standing...

"Oh."

Daruk took notice of the Hylians quickly paling and realized he was doomed, "She's right behind me, isn't she, Revali."

"Got it in one, old man."

Zelda looked on, partly in horror partly in amusement, at how easily the Gerudo Queen yanked the massive Goron off balance by his ear.

"And just what have you all been getting up to while I was away, hmm?"

"Oh, it was nothing Urbosa," Daruk flashed the most unconvincing smile Zelda had ever seen, "Link just... lost his footing and tumbled down the hill."

Revali leaned close to the princess, "Oh he tumbled alright."

Daruk's resolve against the Gerudo wasn't exactly strong to begin with, but with one eyebrow raise, it crumbled completely, "Alright fine, he wanted to try this thing he thought up called shield surfing, so we came here because this hill is nice and big."

"Thank you Daruk, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Yeah, okay, can I have my ear back now?"

"Of course, my friend," with the pull released from his ear, Daruk shot back up and fell back to his sitting position from before.

Zelda bowed before the older royal, "Sorry Urbosa, we were just having a little fun. We can continue on our journey to the spring of power."

Shifting her weight to one side and placing one hand on her hips, Urbosa gave the hill a cursory glance, "Oh I don't think so princess, not yet."

"Pardon?"

The red-head shot the princess a lopsided grin, "Link had his fun, but I've yet to try."


End file.
